generaldiscussionfandomcom-20200214-history
MaokaiIsFreelo
I need you x8 We poppin' like ayo All my bitches got real hair chilling with the top down Screaming like ayo I'mma take her ass down when she bring her friend around Fuck ‘em both like ayo I'm a bougie ass nigga left the roof at home We popping like ayo, ayo, ayo But don't be acting like I need you Ahhh! Aye babe this my new shit I'm the black Richie Rich with the roof missing If it don't make dollars it don't make sense Z, wake up like I gotta get it And I got an engine full of trunk space I get money three ways, fucking bitches three ways 7 different foreigns plus she's no hablé But I make that bitch walk with some cheesecake Yeah, I'm the coldest nigga, icy Lookin in the mirror like I wish I can be me She too into me, I'm more into money My hobby's her body, that pussy's my lobby I'mma eat it, I'mma eat it I won't lie, hope my dick's too conceited Uh, told her she's my wife for the weekend But don't be acting like I need you cause we poppin' like Ayo All my bitches got real hair chilling with the top down Screaming like ayo I'mma take her ass down when she bring her friend around Fuck ‘em both like ayo I'm a bougie ass nigga left the roof at home We popping like ayo, ayo, ayo But don't be acting like I need you I'm in a Rolls, you don't roll right My chain shine brighter than a strobe light I'm tryna fuck Coco, this don't concern Ice If I motor boat, she gonna motorbike A nigga ain't worried about nothin' Rehabilitation just had me worried about fucking Money, decision-making only worried about stuntin She worried about me, her nigga worried about cuffin' I wanna see her body (bodyyyy) And she said get inside of me I wanna feel you baby (yeahhh) Just bring the animal right out of me We lovin', she love it Especially when I go down on her Now we fucking, she thugging Getting loud (cause we poppin' like) Ayo All my bitches got real hair chilling with the top down Screaming like ayo I'mma take her ass down when she bring her friend around Fuck ‘em both like ayo I'm a bougie ass nigga left the roof at home We popping like ayo, ayo, ayo But don't be acting like I need you Huh, look, alright Now I can spot your bitch from a mile away Valentine in that pussy, it's a holiday (Uh, you losin' money, I win mills Dr. J She's gonna follow my lead, Simon Says) Paper, paper, I'm riding scrapers in California Car smell like ammonia, we got that stank on us (Never been an outcast that stank on ya From the ghetto but my bitch like Apollonia) We in the hood, tatted like a Mexican Car too fast, give a fuck about pedestrians (In my section less niggas, more lesbians) Got your bitch, I'm that nigga (Yeah we poppin' like) Ayo All my bitches got real hair chilling with the top down Screaming like ayo I'mma take her ass down when she bring her friend around Fuck ‘em both like ayo I'm a bougie ass nigga left the roof at home We popping like ayo, ayo, ayo But don't be acting like I need you This that fly shit, King shit only Drop top, no roof - ahhh!